


Father Material

by hopeassassin



Series: The Aomines [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dai-chan acting childish, Daiki has a sugar rush, F/M, Fluff, Kuroko ships AoMomo and it's a fact, this is a very saccharine story all in all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: Leaving Daiki alone with the children from Tetsu’s kindergarten had not been a planned thing. If they’d known he would’ve had any contact with the kids, they might have left someone to keep an eye on him, to make sure he’d behave properly.





	Father Material

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for my friend Maria, because this story happened because of her brilliance. So it seems fitting that I would gift it to her. ♥ Thank you, love, for filling my night with joy yesterday. You’re simply the best. ♥
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Kids.

They were on their way to visit Tetsu at his workplace in the neighbouring district’s kindergarten.

 

Daiki had gotten off his shift at the precinct earlier, so he’d volunteered himself to drive his girlfriend over there.

 

She had some work to discus with Tetsu. It seemed to him like the perfect excuse to drop by as well and see what his old friend was up to.

 

They hadn’t seen him or talked to him in  _months_. Not since he started work in the kindergarten. Therefore, in both their books, some catching up was long due.

 

Daiki parked the car at the parking across the childcare facility. He took his sweet time locking up while Satsuki waited for him just in front of the building’s gates, foot tapping impatiently against the concrete as she did.

 

She frowned when she noticed the reason for his tardiness.

 

“Dai-chan, the hell did you get that from?” she asked in reprimanding tones, her hands crossing over her chest.

 

Daiki scowled petulantly in response to her reaction. It was an affront to the Snickers bar he was holding as though it were precious treasure in his hand.

 

“If you really must know, I bought it before I left the station,” he said in a clipped voice, deeply disapproving her disapproval of his choice of snack. When she only continued to eye him wryly, he felt the need to defend himself further. “ _What_? It’s no big deal, isn’t it? It’s just a candy bar.”

 

Her expression turned truly deadpan at his reasoning.

 

“Dai-chan, you know how you get when you have too much sugar. You already had one on the way here,” she tried to reason rationally with him.

 

He huffed and turned to face away from her.

 

“I’m a grown man, woman. I can eat whatever I want, whenever I want!” he stated imperiously, arms crossing over his chest.

 

It made him seem a little daunting to a passer-by, what with him still being in his police uniform and all.

 

The candy bar still clutched tightly in his hand somewhat diminished the effect of the aura of his authority, though.

 

Satsuki’s lips pursed dangerously at his claim. Daiki swallowed harshly refusing to meet her eye. He belated realized he may have made a great mistake, which would come to bite him in the ass eventually. She’d probably not risk making a scene here, where there were so many eyes potentially watching, but when they were home she would surely find an underhand way to get back at him. She always did when she thought he’d overstepped his boundaries.

 

“Oh, I see,” she ground out between her clenched teeth. What was even more horrifying than her icy tone was the wide smile on her lips that didn’t reach her eyes at all. “Then, as a grown, fully capable of taking care of himself man, you’ll deal with your excess excitement later on by  _yourself_ , because I can feel a  _migraine_ coming on in the evening, hmm?”

 

Daiki swallowed thickly again, but refused to fall on his back. He nodded curtly, accepting her challenge full on.

 

She chose to leave it at that, thankfully. She was probably not looking forward to dealing with him right now—not with the prospect of getting to catch up Tetsu some. This was why they advanced forward into the kindergarten without another word spoken between them.

 

Trust Tetsu to notice that something’s off.

 

Immediately upon seeing them, after he gave them his greetings, his small smile faltered. His eyes went from Satsuki’s face to Daiki’s, a questioning look in his gaze.

 

“Is something the matter?” he questioned politely, worry bubbling in his tone.

 

“It’s nothing, don’t mind it, Tetsu-kun!” Satsuki enthuses, proceeding to get Tetsuya in a conversation about the things that interest the couple about how he’d been doing lately.

 

After the catching up was over and done with, Daiki started yawning when the topic shifted to Satsuki’s work stuff. He made up some excuses and told his girlfriend he’ll be waiting for her outside at the playground.

 

It gave him the perfect excuse to devour his candy bar somewhere away from her scornful eye—an additional bonus.

 

He noticed that the kids from the kindergarten had been let out to play by the time they’d finished their talk with Tetsuya inside. Daiki watched with unfocused eyes how the kids kicked balls around, ran around chasing each other, swung on swings and played all sorts of games together.

 

He got in something of a reminiscent mood about his own childhood while he watched them.

 

What he didn’t know was what an imposing picture he made for: a tall, dark-haired policeman in his uniform, nibbling on a Snickers bar on the edge of a children’s playground.

 

Just as he was finishing his snack—already feeling the rush of sugar in his veins—and stuffing the wrapper in his pocket (Satsuki was going to chew him out for this later as well; he decided he’d deal with it when it happened), a football rolled to his leg and bumped into his ankle.

 

He peered at it curiously. He crouched down to take it up, throwing a cursory glance around to see whose it was.

 

Several little boys that didn’t even reach up to his waist ran to him, stopping dead in their tracks when they were just a few paces away from him. They looked up at him, their jaws dropping open cutely, feeling obviously frightened by his impressive build and serious expression.

 

He was sure the uniform had a lot to do with it, too.

 

“Hey, u-uncle,” one of the more gutsy boys started. “Can we have our ball back?” He paused a little, before remembering to add, “Please.”

 

A muscle twitched in Daiki’s jaw. His eyes narrowed, a dangerous flash passing through his stormy azure gaze.

 

He lowered himself slowly to bend down and look levelly at the little boys’ faces with a dead seriousness on his face.

 

“Fix that ‘uncle’ thing, and I might think about it.”

 

He was no woman, so it wasn’t like Daiki really  _cared_ about this kind of shit.

 

But it was still a little wounding to be twenty-five and have kids calling him  _uncle_.

 

He still thought of himself as  _big brother_ ,  _okay_?

 

Horror of comically epic proportions filled the children’s faces as they nodded vigorously.

 

* * *

 

Satsuki sighed in contentment, closing the folder she’d been jotting down notes into. Tetsuya allowed her a few moments to get her things together, a secretive smile playing upon his lips as he did so.

 

It was truly lucky that Aomine-kun had chosen to step out. It gave Tetsuya perfect premise to ask the things he wanted to.

 

“So how’s living with Aomine-kun, Momoi-san?” he asked once she was all set with her work things.

 

Satsuki laughed to herself, a bit of color rising to her cheeks. It had been several months since she’d moved in with Dai-chan in an apartment that was under his name on the lease— _finally_. They’d lived together before, too, but something about it felt a tad more  _official_  now.

 

She couldn’t help but feel there was more serious commitment in their current situation.

 

“It’s—a constant adventure, I guess,” she said with another laugh. Tetsuya joined her with a breathless little chuckle of his own. “It’s not like it’s new to us but there’s a sense of novelty in it, you know? Finding a place together, moving into it, taking care of it all on our own.”

 

She shrugged with one shoulder, trying to play down her shyness with the thought.

 

“You sound happy,” Tetsuya observed with a knowing smile.

 

Satsuki threw him an incredulous look, feeling flustered all of a sudden.

 

“Ehh, really? I don’t really—I mean, I don’t know—I just—” She stumbled over her words for a while until she got her bearings together. A slow grin spread over her lips. “Yeah… Yes, I guess I am.”

 

Her expression was positively radiant. Tetsuya beamed back at her—as much as he could, considering he wasn’t very open about showing his feelings, regardless of which part of the spectrum they were in.

 

“Is it possible that you wanted to come here for some future references?” he queried carefully.

 

The deepening of Satsuki’s blush told him all the things she probably wouldn’t say aloud.

 

She started stuttering, making up excuses and rationalizing, but her friend  _knew_.

 

He’d known her long enough, and he’d known her significant other as well.

 

They’d been together for an eternity, and they’d been a couple for  _years_. He was sure the time when they started thinking seriously of starting a family—and working towards a new addition to it—wouldn’t be too far into the future.

 

Tetsuya would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to being the teacher of his friends’ future offspring.

 

They ended up taking a stroll along the cozy halls of the kindergarten—completely devoid of children and staff at the end of a workday, what with most of the little ones outside playing—enjoying a pleasant chat about future possibilities and other exhilarating prospects.

 

“Well, I don’t really  _know_ ,” Satsuki admitted at last with a sigh. “I know I’d love to be a mother, but I don’t know how Dai-chan feels about being a dad. I’ve never seen him interact with kids for long periods of time.”

 

Tetsuya chuckled at her observation, dismissing her worries light-heartedly.

 

“I’m sure Aomine-kun would be a great dad, just like I know you’ll be a great mother, Momoi-san,” he reassured her, bringing a shy smile back to her face.

 

Kuroko had been a kindergarten teacher for some time, so Satsuki was sure he’d seen a myriad types of parents. Therefore, she had every reason to trust his judgement when he said that.

 

It wasn’t like she was really worried about her future with Daiki or anything. She had never in her life doubted for a single moment that he cared deeply for her, and ever since they’d become a couple she’d never been brought to wonder if he loved her or not.

 

Still, a  _real_ family—not just them coexisting together—was something they hadn’t really discussed. She had an idea what his thoughts on the matter could be—in light of their long acquaintance, she could guess with staggering accuracy his thoughts about pretty much  _anything_ —but it was different. Making her own assumptions about it and actually talking it out with him were very different in her books.

 

For some reason or another, she’d never really raised the topic yet. It never seemed like the time was right. She didn’t want to freak him out—the dumbass would probably think she was already expecting if she raised the topic out of the blue. Or he might think that she  _wanted_ to have a kid,  _soon_ , if she started talking about.

 

Not that she  _didn’t_ , it was just that—she didn’t really know herself. And as long as she didn’t, confusing him, too, seemed a bit unnecessary.

 

They were already out in the yard, her eyes scanning around for his easily spottable frame, when she noticed what her significant other was actually up to.

 

Her brows rose high as she watched him kicking a football ball around with several little boys. They were laughing and teaching him how to play, by the looks of it, and he was impressively  _bad_ at it from where she was looking.

 

“Aniki, did you live under a rock or something?” a boy giggled mirthfully when Daiki missed the goal by a few meters.

 

Which was saying something, because the whole football field was only several meters big.

 

The dark-skinned man who’d seemed so imposing to them at first made a comical grimace at his staggering miss.

 

“Oh, come on, give me a break. I’m a novice at this!” he bargained with the boys, who broke into peals of joyful laughter at his claim. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m better at playing a sport with my hands. I’d like to see you do better than me in basketball.”

 

One of the little boys peered defiantly up at him.

 

“Nii-san, you’re too huge. I bet you’re really slow on the court. I’ll probably be enough to take you down,” the tiny challenger said, an air of smugness about him.

 

Daiki cocked a brow in a mock no-nonsense expression.

 

“Oh, yeah? I’d like to see you try,” he said with just as much complacency framing his voice. “Tell you what, you guys—next time, we do this on a basketball court. We’ll see then who’ll be laughing last.”

 

The first boy sighed dramatically, shaking his index finger at Daiki.

 

“No, no, thank you! I’m planning to become a professional football player, so I don’t think that will be happening.”

 

The little boy sounded so convinced that Daiki couldn’t help grinning at him. He crouched down in front of the little player, seeing the makings of greatness in him—at least as far as ambition went.

 

“That so, little guy?” The boy nodded in steadfast conviction at him. Daiki’s grin widened, and he mussed his hair jovially. “It’s too late for me to be able to beat you at your own sport, but, tell you what: when I have a son, he’ll take you on in your sport. How about that?”

 

The child got into a deeply pensive state, considering the idea carefully.

 

“I guess,” it allowed at last, eyeing Daiki intelligently. “When’s that going to be?”

 

Daiki laughed, ruffling the boy’s hair some more.

 

“I don’t know yet. So you have to promise me something.” The boy leaned in conspiratorially when Daiki did, too. “You need to keep playing and keep getting better so that you’d make good competition for him. He’ll be my son, so he’s definitely gonna be really good at everything he does. Can you promise me that you’ll still be playing it years from now?”

 

The boy waved a dismissive hand at that.

 

“Piece of cake! Of course I’ll keep playing. Before you know it, I’ll be a national-level player. Your kid won’t have a chance against me, aniki, you’ll see!”

 

Daiki laughed again, rising from his crouched position before it was painful on his feet.

 

That was about the time he heard a shout of, “Dai-chan, let’s go!” from behind. He turned partially, waving a hand in greeting at her.

 

When he looked down at his audience, he noticed the dropped jaws of all the boys. Before he could question what was with the reaction, the future football ace spoke up.

 

“Future mom?” he queried dumbly, pointing with his finger at Satsuki.

 

Daiki gave him a toothy grin in response.

 

“Future mom,” he confirmed, enjoying the wowed looks on the boys’ faces.

 

“Wow, she’s really pretty. Aniki, you sure you’re not making stuff up or something? There’s no way such a pretty girl would go for a clumsy nii-san like you.”

 

Daiki scoffed, crossing his arms in indignation.

 

“How rude. I’ll have you know that she was actually the one who fell for me  _first_ —”

 

His explanatory tirade got cut off by an elbow to the ribs from behind by a blushing Satsuki.

 

“Just what do you think you’re talking about to little children, huh?” she demanded tersely, a murderous look in her eye.

 

Daiki whimpered, massaging his assaulted ribs.

 

“They started it!” he shouted indignantly, pointing at the boys.

 

The children laughed happily at his reaction. Satsuki shook her head, looping her arm with his.

 

“Let’s go before you become even more infantile,” she said tautly in reference to his response. “God knows I have you childish enough as it is. Any more and it will become disturbing.”

 

She dragged him away, ignoring his grumbles of protest.

 

They waved their goodbyes to the kids and Tetsu while making their way to the car engaged in their usual, animated banter.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, in the comfort of his own home, Daiki was feeling restless.

 

Of course, he had only himself to thank. And,  _of course_ , Satsuki had been right—the second candy bar had been  _too much_. Too much energy, too much _sugar_.

 

Too much sugar had a mean way with Daiki’s system. It, hm…  _invigorated_ him too much. It was physically impossible for him to calm down without taking on certain activities that had a knack for milking his energy.

 

He rocked barely perceptibly on the balls of his feet while he rummaged the fridge for nothing. He was just too restless, and opening the fridge door was at least  _something_ to do. Even if it was over in a heartbeat.

 

But since he didn’t really  _see_ anything inside the refrigerator, he had to open it again to check if there was anything to his liking inside it.

 

There wasn’t.

 

His heart pumped out his sugar-saturated blood along the vessels in his body. He released a shuddering sigh, knowing it was going to be straining, lonesome night for him.

 

And he had only himself to thank—in more ways than one.

 

Just as he was lamenting his fate, a pair of hands snaked around his waist. A familiar silhouette pressed into his from behind, a pair of silken soft lips planting a kiss between his shoulder blades.

 

He turned partially into the embrace, a perplexed look on his face at Satsuki’s closeness.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked her warily.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she all but purred out, trailing kisses along his spine to his neck.

 

“Weren’t you going to let me deal with my arousal issues myself?” He was pushing his luck. He probably shouldn’t be pushing his luck. There was a saying or something about this, right? Don’t look a gift horse in the teeth or something?  _Whatever_. He just shouldn’t be questioning his strike of luck—that much he knew.

 

Still, it boggled his mind. Satsuki  _always_ kept true to her threats. Having her go back on a promise of bringing him pain in retribution for something he shouldn’t have done was more than unusual.

 

“I changed my mind,” she said barely above a whisper.

 

She eased her hold on him enough to get him to turn around so she could pull him down for a long, heated kiss. When she released him, they were both panting for air, eyes glazed over with desire.

 

“How about we start working on that son you promised to sic on that kid, hmm?”

 

Daiki threw his head back to laugh heartily at her query. Her sultry smile widened to a grin.

 

“You heard that, huh?” he mumbled, resting his forehead against hers.

 

“Damn right I did.” Her fingers twined the small hairs on the back of his neck in her fingers’ hold. He sighed softly against her, relishing the feeling the ministration brought him. “I saw a lot of your exchange with those kids. And I thought you were really cute,” she breathed out, taking a playful bite at his lower lip, before adding, “ _nii-chan_.”

 

A shudder raked his form in response to her claim. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her into his embrace more snugly.

 

“Shit, don’t say that when I’m already so turned on. You’ll make me get a new fetish or something,” he growled out, teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh of her neck.

 

She giggled, hands burying in his navy spikes of hair and holding him securely where he was.

 

“Should be careful about that indeed. You’re already kinky enough—can’t have you discovering new ones already. It could become catastrophic.”

 

She let out a shriek when he picked her up without warning, swinging her around. Her legs wrapped around his waist for support, her hands circling his shoulders and neck as he hefted her up.

 

“Shut up,” he barked with no real bite in his voice. “You’re one to talk. You’re just as bad as I am.”

 

She grinned adorably, lifting her shoulders up in carefree nonchalance. She didn’t respond to that because there was really nothing she could say—no point arguing with the truth.

 

She giggled in gleeful excitement as he carried her towards their (still fairly new) bedroom.

 

It’s not that Daiki’s exchange she had witnessed earlier had really changed anything. She still wanted to smack him for ignoring her warning and eating that second Snickers. He deserved to  _suffer_ if he was ever to learn.

 

Yet there was something about the thought about how fine father material he actually was, in the adorableness of his promise with that young boy that made it impossible for her to stay mad with Dai-chan for long.

 

She found quite endearing how he’d given the kid incentive to keep ploughing on in pursuit of his dreams even when times got rough. It made her aware that even if they didn’t talk much about it, he was just as prepared to take the next step in their bond as she was—whether he realized it consciously or not.

 

Besides, she couldn’t have him being the only one having  _fun_  in  _their_ house.

 

Not on her watch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon about Dai-chan being a great damn dad in the future, plus a Too Much Information kind of comment from a friend of mine about how sugar affects some men and their libido. 
> 
> Aniki is a bit more respectful way of calling a big brother. Nii-san/nii-chan are less tense versions of the same thing.


End file.
